character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Drednaw (Canon)/Niarobi
|-|Chewtle= |-|Base Drednaw= |-|Gigantamax Drednaw= Summary Drednaw is a Water/Rock dual-type Pokémon introduced in the Galar region. He is the final evolution of Chewtle. Powers and Stats Tier: High 5-A. 4-A with Z-Moves | 3-C | 3-B Name: Chewtle | Drednaw Origin: Pokémon Gender: Can be male or female Age: Varies Classification: Snapping Pokémon | Bite Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Forcefield Creation, Darkness Manipulation, Black Hole Generation, Water Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Healing, Sleep Manipulation, Instinctive Reactions, Sound Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Spatial Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Aura, BFR, Air Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Sand Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Thread Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Telekinesis, Creation, Can harm intangible beings, minds, and souls, Acausality (Anyone can bypass the effects of time by just ignoring reality), Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, and Law Manipulation (There were several occasions where just any regular Pokémon are capable of changing the future when the future was already set, such as the time where Sabrina knew she would fight the protagonist three years in advance, and she foresaw their victory, and then changed the future to where she won, and yet they still won, anyway. Olympia can also predict the future and she sees battles as the trainers writing their futures and fates. It is clarified when fighting against one Hex Maniac that her clairvoyance was so potent that the player's Pokémon had to have rewrote the laws of causality to have won), Resistance to Sound Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Lava Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Venom Manipulation, Smoke Manipulation, Gross-based abilities, Snake-based abilities, Air Manipulation, Beak-based abilities, and Wing-based abilities Attack Potency: Dwarf Star level (Comparable to Pokémon who can use Seismic Toss and Moonlight.) Multi-Solar System level with Z-Moves (All basic Z-Moves should scale to Twinkle Tackle, where we see a space that has a background full of stars, which is clarified in the move description to have been created by the user.) | Galaxy level+ (Comparable to most fully-evolved Pokémon, such as Gothitelle, who has spatial manipulation at this potency and can create a world with a background full of stars from its memories, Beheeyem, who can create a dream world with a background full of stars, Gardevoir, who can create a world with a background full of stars, Musharna, who can turn dream worlds to mist, and Mismagius, who can create a world with a background full of stars.) | Multi-Galaxy level (As a Gigantamaxed Pokémon, should be far more powerful than Dynamaxed Pokémon, which are far more powerful than most fully-evolved Pokémon, such as their base form.) Speed: FTL (Should be comparable in speed to Diglett, who was stated to be faster than light speed. Can dodge moves like Flash with a slight boost in speed.) | FTL+ (Far faster than Pokémon who can keep up with Pokémon who can use Morning Sun.) | At least FTL+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Dwarf Star Class. Multi-Solar System Class with Z-Moves | Galaxy Class+ | Multi-Galaxy Class Durability: Dwarf Star level. Multi-Solar System level with Z-Power | Galaxy level+ | Multi-Galaxy level Stamina: Very high Range: Ranges from standard melee range to hundreds of meters. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Can acquire an IQ of nearly a thousand. Weaknesses: Water, Grass, Fighting, and Ground type attacks. Key: Chewtle | Drednaw | Gigantamax Drednaw Note: This profile covers the possible capabilities of an average, untrained Pokémon. Category:Tier 3 Category:TheHadouCyberspaceWitch Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4